nfandomcom-20200216-history
N talk:Community Portal/Archive2005
__TOC__ See also I've stuck a see also section at the end of some articles, like: See also * Thing * Other thing — maestrosync 02:59, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Some questions I just registered and wanted to know: * Are there are any templates at the moment? * Does somebody work on templates for the main page (better style)? * When has this wiki been created? * Can I get a list of all existing articles somewhere? * Can I add articles about fan programs (like Eeyore's level data prog or my progs?) Thank you. -- Lord of Destiny 15:15, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Some answers * Yes, there's the Infobox_Level and Infobox_Episode templates. * Umm... yes? * It was created recently. Probably about a month ago, I'm not good with dates. * Yep, at . * Sure, go ahead! — maestrosync 16:10, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Babels I have added the babel templates (I think they are very useful). You see mine on the right. View the article about babels for more details about sense and usage. -- Lord of Destiny 18:36, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) I have contributed the Spanish and French babels. Also useful. -- Maniac 8:02 PM, 11 Sep 2005 (EST) The new main page As you see, I'm very active at the moment. After having inplemented simple babel templates, I have now organised the main page. Now it looks a bit like the German Wikipedia main page. -- Lord of Destiny 19:36, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Question What is the best solution from your point of view? 1. One single article about objects, and one about enemies, and the other articles (Mine, Homing missile, etc.) reduced to a redirect OR 2. An "objects" article, and an "enemies" article giving a basic overview over the topic like some kind of portal ("Portal:Objects") and linking to articles about the single objects which go more into detail (including tactics to avoid them and such stuff? -- Lord of Destiny 18:47, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) As you see, I'm a workaholic which explains why I became sysop 5 days after registering. In these 5 days, I created 2 categories, 2 portals, and contributed about 300 reported changes. I integrated the Babel system (thx to Maniac for French and Spanish), a stub template (for very short articles (<200KiB) insert at the end) and created the new main page design. Do you think I have made a good job or do you mean I should be banned because I destroyed the wiki as it was 5 days ago? Tell me! -- Lord of Destiny 20:08, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) Answer No, no, no! You've been a great contributor! As you said, the babels and the templates are great, and overall you're the prime example of what wikis are for! Please don't leave. -- Maniac Second opinion You've done a really awesome job with the wiki. Very, very, very good... I wouldn't let you leave! :p With regards to the first question, I'd say number 2 - keep the individual articles and have a portal. — maestrosync 09:07, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Housekeeping I just fixed a bunch of broken links on the level pages, and a few others. Who called the corner kick page "Tricks#Corner_jump"? Most references to it were "corner kick" or "Corner_kick". If this continues, it might be easier to just redirect "corner_kick" to the right page. Things to do: If you've got some spare time, put a next/previous level/episode link on the appropriate pages, and put a "back to objects" link on the object pages, which are rather isolated at the moment. Questions: 1. Are we going to have a database of all players, rather than just the "Well-known players" box? There are quite a few references to non-existant player articles, you see. 2. Is there some way to see all links that point to a non-existant page? -- Atilla 04:00, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Report I just took a look at the deletion log. To all administrators: Please don't delete double pages but establish a redirect to one single page. Of course, pages with misspelled titles like "Paltform" or stuff like that should be deleted. And please take a look at orphaned pages (in the ). @Attila: The episode pages surely need some improvement. So I have created the template EpisodeNav. It needs two parameters: The number of the previous episode and the number of the next episode (for example for episode 05. There are also the special templates EpisodeNavFirst for the first episode of a column (needs only number of next episode; e.g. for 00) and EpisodeNavLast (I think this is obvious). A database of all players needs cooperation with Metanet and / or NUMA. Also, there should be a poll about that because of personal rights. But I think, this isn't a good idea because there are many unimportant players and N@Wikicities should be a collection of important and interesting information about N. -- Lord of Destiny 15:21, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Requests I've added the EpisodeNav in the articles 00 to 19. Could somebody help me with the other episodes? I am thinking about moving N:CommunityPortal and N:CommunityPortal/Organisation to a Portal:Community and a Portal:Wiki or Portal:ThisWiki page to integrate them into the system. What do you think about that? Last but not least: Perhaps there will be some visitors who don't know N. For this reason, I think we should establish a big N portal with a big image on the main page. Could someone try to create such an image (like a big arrow with the N logo or the ninja in front of it)? I'm not so good at picture design. An image for the EpisodeNav would also be nice. Thank you if you can help me in any way. -- Lord of Destiny 15:52, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) image I'm pretty good at picture design and the like, I'll give it a shot. -- maestro who hasn't logged in yet (202.191.106.62 11:42, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC)) Access to the official highscore server We have many many highscores documented here. The best way to keep it up-to-date would be a connection to Metanet's highscore server and a PHP script which downloads the current highscores. I posted a thread in the Metanet Forums. Please leave your comments there. -- Your friendly sysop Lord of Destiny 17:59, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC)